tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding Barn
The Breeding Barn (BB) is a new building added to Tiny Farm. The Breeding Barn has changed the way breeding is done in the game also. Before the Breeding Barn was added players were able to breed normal animals as well as Special Animals on the farm, that is no longer the case. The Breeding Barn made the breeding availble to your friends also. Breeding Barn Level 10 required. Cost: 1,000 gold Level 2+ animals must be used. (level 1 can not breed on farm or BB) Using the Breeding Barn You can you the BB or you can choose to not use it but once an animal is used in the BB you will have to continue to have an animal in the barn. (Selling the barn is the only way to release all animals) *When the animal reaches Level 2 they are young adults and can breed. **If you change animals you must wait 10 minutes to breed. *BB uses Friendship Tokens and Gold, some breeds only use Friendship Tokens *When there is a request an icon will show above barn (heart with wings) *You can also send a request to another player-you must be friends them If you choose not to use the BB but an animal is selected as your breeding animal you will get 1 daily request from Alfredo.(You can't request to breed with Alfredo) A notice will pop up to show the resulting offspring. Alfredo is the requestor therefore he is awarded the offspring. After breeding with Alfredo you will be reward by choosing 1 of the 3 cards presented. Each card has a reward. Choose your card, and your award will show, then the other cards will flip over to show the other cards. Your rewards are rewarded at that moment, they will not be gifted or put into inventory. In side the Breeding Barn you will have a list of your friends' animals and their names. You will only see the names of other players that are your friend. You must make the person your friend before you breed. If your friend can accept the breeding request there will be the word 'able to breed' in red, if they are unable to breed they will have the words 'unable to breed' in yellow. A player is unable to breed because they have accepted another request and players have to wait 10 minutes between each breed. You can use Bells to instantly breed again. Special Chance Special Chances or SC is an opportunity to acquire past or rare animals. The special chance is only visible when the player opens the Breeding Barn. *The Special chances have time limits so even if you don't use your Breeding Barn they will still cycle and count down. The timer starts at 6hrs for each set of new animals. The player will only be able to acquire this animal with the set of animals during this time frame. When the player opens the Breeding Barn at the top of the screen the Special Chance is show there. *On the left side the lower Tier animal is shown and on the right side the Special Chance animal is shown. Breeding Barn Chances of getting Animal When using the Breeding Barn acquiring the other animal may not be as easy as it seems. *There is a chance of acquiring rating system with each animal. *When you fail you receive one of 3 off the possible offspring when breeding. Individual Animal's Breeding Barn info Please visit the specific animal for Breeding Barn info. Use the link to find your animal http://tinyfarm.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Animals Under Construction!!! Please visit again for the update --3rdcoastgyrl 3rdcoastgyrl (talk) 21:27, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Breeding Category:Buildings